A gesture sensor is a human interface device that enables the detection of physical movement by a user without the user actually touching the device within which the gesture sensor resides. The detected movements can be subsequently used as input commands for the device. In some applications, the device is programmed to recognize distinct non-contact hand motions, such as left-to-right, right-to-left, up-to-down, down-to-up, in-to-out and out-to-in hand motions. Gesture sensors have found popular use in handheld devices, such as tablet computing devices and smartphones, and other portable devices, such as laptops. Gesture sensors are also being implemented in video game consoles that detect the motion of the video game player.